


A Potion Mishap

by MoonlightMav



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Potions Accident, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightMav/pseuds/MoonlightMav
Summary: Kalim messes up a potion in Alchemy class, and it causes him to act more affectionate and clingy towards Jamil. Jamil must find the antidote before things get out of hand, but Kalim doesn’t want him to do that.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1,025
> 
> Warnings: low-key smut, initial non-consent
> 
> Thanks to @patchyegg87 (on Tumblr) for unintentionally giving me the dialogue prompt, “It’s my turn to take care of you now”, and for giving me the idea that it was a mystery potion from Alchemy class that would provoke Kalim’s behavior.

  


“Come on,” Jamil opened the door to Kalim’s dorm room and they walked in. He immediately headed to the desk and picked up an alchemy book; he wasn’t sure what to look for, but he had to try.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Kalim flopped down on his bed. “I’m not even hurt.” 

“Shh,” Jamil frowned, trying to concentrate. 

“So what if I messed up that potion?” Kalim propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Jamil flipping the pages of the book he’s holding. “Our teacher said the effect would wear off within 24 hours. And it’s not like I’m hurt, I feel great!” He jumped up and sat down on the bed. “Why don’t you put that book down and join me here?”

Jamil squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. The potion made Kalim even more talkative than usual, but that wasn’t what bothered him. After he had inhaled the fumes, he became a lot more… expressive. He kept saying how he liked spending time with Jamil and how wonderful it would be to “just lie down beneath the desert stars”.

None of them knew what Kalim did to create the potion, so they didn’t know how to make an antidote. Crewel said it’s likely that Kalim would be back to normal within a day, but Jamil didn’t want to wait that long.

Jamil excused them both from class and hurried out the door before anyone noticed that Kalim was trying to hold his hand. 

“Hey,” Kalim touched his shoulder and he whirled around and stepped back. He didn’t even hear him approach. “I kind of like this new me,” Kalim continued, grinning. “I feel… freer.” He took a step toward Jamil.

Jamil took another step back and held up the book in front of his body like a shield. Kalim clearly wasn’t himself and there was no telling what he could do. 

Kalim slapped the book out of his hand and it went flying across the room. 

Jamil stared at him in shock.

“What’s wrong?” Kalim’s eyebrows furrowed. “You like being close to me too, right? You’re always taking care of me and you appear in an instant whenever I call your name.”

“I-it’s my job,” Jamil held up his hands defensively and tried to take another step back, only for his back to hit the wall. 

Kalim smirked and stepped closer. “I’m not blind, Jamil. I see the way you look at me and how you worry whenever I mess up and get hurt.” He put his left hand on the wall next to Jamil’s face and his right hand on his chest, pushing him against the wall. 

“I’ve waited a long time,” Kalim continued, “hoping you would say something. But you never did. Well, it’s my move now.” His red eyes stared piercingly at him. 

“K-Kalim…” Jamil felt paralyzed. His mind tried to grasp at anything that he could say to calm Kalim down, but their faces being so close to each other made it hard to focus. He couldn’t look away. He swallowed.

“Shh,” Kalim lifted his hand from his chest and touched his cheek, brushing his thumb across Jamil’s lips. “It’s my turn to take care of you now.” 

Kalim leaned forward and softly kissed his neck. 

Jamil’s eyes rolled back in his head and he couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped from his lips. Kalim’s kiss was surprisingly tender despite his aggressive behavior. Then his mouth started moving across his neck. 

Jamil summoned all his willpower and pushed Kalim away, gasping. He quickly walked to the middle of the room and turned to face Kalim, “You’re not yourself!” he tried to reason. 

“Yes I am!” Kalim suddenly looked angry, walking fast towards him, forcing him to back away. “This is how I wanna be! Confident enough to tell you how I feel and take action. Why do you think I made that potion?”

Jamil stopped in his tracks, _What?_

“I wanted to make something that would give me enough courage to confess,” Kalim also stopped walking. “I guess I made it a little stronger, but I’m not complaining,” he stepped forward, “and soon enough you won’t be complaining too.” 

Jamil hurriedly walked back in a panic and felt something hit his leg; he turned around to see that he had backed himself up to the bed. He turned to face Kalim again and suddenly he was right in front of him. Kalim pushed him hard and he fell backwards on the cushions.

He frantically tried to scramble out of the bed but Kalim was too quick; in a flash he was on top of him and pinning him down. Kalim kissed him full on the mouth and Jamil’s heart raced even faster than it already was. 

He grabbed Kalim by the shoulders and tried to push him again, but Kalim didn’t even seem to notice. He moved his lips against Jamil’s, soft gentle motions in direct contrast to everything else he had done so far. 

Jamil tried to call his name again; Kalim took that chance and slid his tongue through his parted lips. Jamil shivered and his eyes closed against his will. 

Kalim’s tongue danced gracefully in his mouth and Jamil felt his hands on Kalim’s shoulders clutch tightly, bunching up his shirt in his fists. He wasn’t sure now whether he was pushing him away or pulling him closer. 

Kalim nibbled on Jamil’s lip and lowered himself on his neck again. 

“Kalim,” Jamil breathed, arching his back despite Kalim’s weight on top of him. 

Kalim lifted his face up above Jamil’s, their noses touching, “I love it when you say my name,” he whispered.

Kalim kissed his lips again and his arms wrapped themselves around Kalim’s neck. Jamil’s mind had left him and his body took over. He met Kalim’s kisses with equal gusto, pursuing his tongue and tasting his lips and welcoming his weight that was pressing him onto the bed.

They pulled apart for a moment to catch their breath.

“You might regret this tomorrow,” Jamil told Kalim breathlessly.

Kalim laughed, “Never,” and pressed his lips down to his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,748
> 
> Warning: low-key smut
> 
> I didn’t initially plan to write a part 2, but I realized I wasn’t content with how part 1 ended. I didn’t want to do that to Kalim’s character and then abandon him, and I didn’t want to leave Jamil like that either. They both deserved better from me; I wrote this continuation for their sakes~

  


Jamil slowly opened his eyes and saw Kalim’s sleeping face in front of him. 

He froze as he struggled to remember how he ended up here; Kalim’s arm was draped over his stomach and they were so close that he could feel his warm breath on his face. 

Everything came rushing back to him and he leapt out of bed.

 _Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no._ He inhaled sharply and put a hand to his forehead, _What have I done?_

Kalim stirred, Jamil’s jumping out of bed must have woken him up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, “Jamil? What are you doing here?” he asked Jamil sleepily.

Jamil’s jaw dropped open. “What am I doing here?” he repeated angrily. “Don’t you remember?” 

Jamil noticed that it was already dark outside. They had fallen asleep after making out on Kalim’s bed for who knew how long. The thought of it sent a warmth to his cheeks.

He looked at Kalim; he was frowning as if trying to remember. Jamil realized he didn’t know if part of the potion’s effect was that Kalim wouldn’t remember anything that he did while under its influence. Kalim might not remember at all what happened. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. 

He cursed himself. Why should he feel disappointed? He never wanted it to happen, he should be relieved. 

Kalim’s eyes widened and his face turned a deep red; he looked at Jamil with a horrified expression. “Jamilㅡ” he got out of the bed and started to walk to him.

Jamil took a step back instinctively.

Kalim noticed and stopped, a hurt look in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he held up his hands as if trying to reach out to him. Then he squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed handfuls of his hair. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like that,” Kalim said, pacing around the room. “I just wanted something that would make me brave enough to express how I feel; I just wanted to talk.”

“We didn’t even talk much,” Jamil said accusingly. He wasn’t just going to accept Kalim’s excuses. 

Kalim stopped pacing and slowly turned to face him. “Yeah,” he put down his hands and seemed to realize something. “We didn’t talk much… because you were kissing me back.”

Jamil felt his face go scarlet. Unbidden, the feeling of Kalim’s lips on his emerged in his mind.

“You do feel the same way, don’t you?” Kalim was staring at him. 

“Iㅡ” Jamil could feel his heart beating in his chest. “That’s not what we’re talking about.”

Kalim slowly nodded, “You’re right. I’m sorry,” he sighed and ran his hand on his face. He looked at Jamil and how tense he was; he knew that if he tried to approach him again, he would step away. 

Kalim took a deep breath, “Please believe me that I didn’t mean for it to go that far. I must have messed up the potion somehow and made it a lot stronger than it’s supposed to be.” He closed his eyes; he couldn’t believe that he had ruined his friendship with Jamil like that. But what he was most afraid of was how he might have hurt him because of his actions.

Kalim opened his eyes and Jamil saw that they were filled with tears. “You can leave now,” Kalim said quietly. “I’m sorry,” he walked to his bed and sat on the other side, his back to Jamil and his face in his hands.

Jamil heard a sniffle as Kalim seemed to be crying quietly. He didn’t know what to do. He wouldn’t know what to say to Kalim even if he stayed, but he couldn’t leave knowing that Kalim was feeling miserable. 

They had been friends since they were children, and Jamil knew that Kalim was a much better person than his mistake would lead him to believe. And really, it wasn’t like he had no part in what happened. He had to take responsibility too. 

Kalim looked up in surprise when he felt Jamil sit beside him; he thought he left already.

“It’s okay,” Jamil said.

Kalim shook his head and buried his face in his hands again. “No, it’s not.” 

“It wasn’t all you, you know.” Jamil struggled with the words, but he didn’t want Kalim to think that it was entirely his fault.

“Did I hurt you?” Kalim whispered without looking at him.

“No,” Jamil said truthfully. “You terrified me, though.”

Kalim chuckled and said nothing.

“You were right,” Jamil said after a moment.

“What?” Kalim looked up at him in confusion, his voice garbled from crying.

Jamil looked down to avoid Kalim’s eyes, “I do feel the same way.”

“Really?” Kalim’s voice sounded both hopeful and hesitant.

He looked at Kalim and raised an eyebrow, “Did my kisses seem half-baked to you?”

Kalim laughed again, then he turned serious. “Why aren’t you mad at me?”

Jamil thought for a moment. “You made that potion because you wanted to be brave enough to confess your feelings. You took a risk and it blew up in your face; it happens.”

They were silent for a while, then Kalim spoke.

“No.”

“What?” Jamil asked.

“Your kisses didn’t feel half-baked at all.”

Jamil blushed fiercely; he didn’t expect Kalim to bring that up again.

Kalim saw Jamil’s expression and couldn’t help but laugh. Jamil looked so cute when he was flustered.

Kalim’s laugh was so bright and contagious that Jamil relaxed and started laughing himself. He was glad Kalim was feeling better.

Jamil moved to wipe the tears from Kalim’s face, like he had done when they were children after Kalim scraped his knee while they were playing.

When he touched Kalim’s cheek, though, they both froze. They weren’t children anymore and they were in a very different situation.

Jamil slowly retracted his hand; he had moved on instinct and didn’t consider the context.

He didn’t know which one of them leaned closer, maybe it was both of them, but their faces were suddenly very close. He felt his heartbeat quicken.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Kalim looked at him worriedly.

“Only if you are,” he replied.

“Jamil, you don’t have to,” Kalim said, “What I did was wrong andㅡ”

Jamil silenced him with a kiss. He had planned for it to be a quick one, but then Kalim started moving his lips and he didn’t want to pull away.

Their breathing became shallower and then Jamil was lying down on the bed again, Kalim on top of him. 

Kalim withdrew for a moment and looked at him. “Are you sure…?” he searched Jamil’s face for any sign of apprehension.

“If you keep stopping, I’m gonna leave.” Jamil appreciated how Kalim was looking out for him, but he didn’t want him to worry so much.

Kalim smiled and kissed him again.

Kalim would have considered himself lucky if Jamil had remained friends with him even after what he’d done. Now, with Jamil’s hands in his hair and on his back, and their tongues moving against each other, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. 

Jamil moved and suddenly he was on top of Kalim; he enjoyed the look of surprise on Kalim’s face before touching his lips to his neck.

Kalim gave a small gasp and clutched at Jamil’s hair. He remembered doing the same thing to Jamil while he was under the potion’s influence, and now it seemed that Jamil was returning the favor. 

His breathing increasingly became louder as Jamil’s lips and tongue moved torturously slow across his neck. His hands gripped the sheets tightly and his eyes were squeezed shut; his back was lying on soft cushions while on top of him he could feel Jamil’s muscled arms and torso. 

Jamil was firmly pinning Kalim’s shoulders on the bed; Kalim knew there wasn’t much difference between their physical strengths, but now he couldn’t seem to do anything besides squirm and pant, tangling the sheets beneath him.

Hearing Kalim’s breaths made Jamil want to feel his lips again; he moved to Kalim’s mouth and alternated between his upper and lower lip. He extended his tongue and touched Kalim’s, the taste of which he knew he would never tire of. 

Jamil didn’t realize his grip on Kalim’s shoulders had loosened until Kalim was on top of him again. Kalim nibbled up along his jawline, leaving small kisses until he reached just below his ear, biting it softly.

“Agh,” Jamil groaned, his arms tightening around Kalim’s waist.

The sound was barely out of his mouth when Kalim’s tongue entered; flicking teasingly and withdrawing whenever he tried to reach out with his own tongue. 

Kalim smirked slyly as he savored the look of desire in Jamil’s eyes.

Jamil was used to living in a desert, but as Kalim grabbed his hair and kept him from lifting his head to meet him, he experienced a new meaning to feeling hot and thirsty. His breathing came in gasps as Kalim went close but never close enough. 

Kalim quickly kissed him and traced his tongue over his for one delicious second before pulling away again. 

Jamil grabbed Kalim’s shirt and roughly pulled him down, burying his tongue deep in his mouth and sliding his hand to the back of Kalim’s neck, keeping him in place. 

He felt Kalim smile as their tongues danced with each other once more; pushing and sliding and entwining. He imagined that even the water from Kalim’s Oasis Maker magic wouldn’t feel as quenching as this.

Jamil heard the low humming in Kalim’s throat before he realized that he had lifted Kalim’s shirt about halfway and he’d been running his hands across his bare skin.

Kalim groaned softly and slid his hands under Jamil’s shirt, bringing his kisses down to his neck.

Jamil’s mouth hung open as he felt Kalim’s lips exploring every inch of his neck and his hands gliding up and down his waist. 

Kalim lied down next to Jamil, not moving away from his neck, and snuggled close.

Jamil turned to face him, his chin resting just above Kalim’s head as he felt his breaths on his neck. He pulled him in an embrace; their chests rising and falling from how heavy they were breathing. Neither of them bothered to fix their shirts. 

“Do you still think I’ll regret this tomorrow?” Kalim asked. 

Jamil’s eyes closed as he felt Kalim’s lips brush softly against his neck. “I certainly hope not.”


End file.
